Ape Mountain
toggled on]] Ape Mountain (known as Ape Island 'in the Customization Packs) is an area in the Pocket God World. Located on a mountain and surrounded by a forest, it was introduced in Ep 33: A Pygmy A Day Keeps The Ape Away. Description Ape Mountain is part of the landmass that contains Rock Island and Graveyard Island, it being the largest and most southern part. It consists of a rocky mountain top that sticks out of a jungle. Also, vines from the jungle below reach up towards it, as well as mosses and grasses covering it. Interactions Ape Mountain has five island-specific togglable interactions: the Ape Altar, the Giant Ape, the Banana Tree, Monkeys, and the mini-game Konkey Dong. Ape Mountain also has one non-togglable interaction: the Torch. Non-Togglable Interactions The torches are the only interactions of Ape Mountain that cannot be toggled. Torch ''Main Article: Torch There are two torches on both ends of Ape Mountain. They can be lit by striking them with lightning. This is required for the sacrifice ritual for the Giant Ape. When not lit, Monkeys will climb on top of them, or be burnt by the fire when they are lit. Island-Specific Interactions There are five interactions that are specific to this area. Ape Altar ''Main Articles: Ape Altar, 'Winch, Bongos The "Ape Altar" icon toggles on the Ape Altar, a set of Bongos, and the Winch. With these three features (plus the Torch), the player can perform the Ape Sacrifice. Here are the steps to perform the Ape Sacrifice (they can be done in any order, but this is the order they are described in the story "A Pygmy A Day Keeps the Ape Away"): * Use lightning to light the two torches. * Put a Pygmy up on the Claw Altar. * Put a Pygmy at the winch. It will become possessed. * Put a Pygmy at the bongos. It will become possessed. * Make a circular motion with the winch so the Pygmy is stretched. Stop when the two skulls light up. * Tap the screen to a beat (as if you wanted the Pygmies to Dance) and the Pygmy at the bongos will play. * The Giant Ape will come (if toggled on), grab the sacrificed Pygmy, and eat it. You can then feed him more. Giant Ape Main Article: Giant Ape When the Giant Ape is toggled on, he will appear when summoned. He will then devour the Pygmy on the altar. It can be fed more Pygmies if desired. The Giant Ape can also dance, but the player is required to stop tapping the screen and resume at a later time. Note, however, that if a Pygmy is stretched too much the Pygmy will be pulled apart, and the Giant Ape (in a mad rage) will crush the Possessed Pygmies at the winch and bongos. Banana Tree Main Articles: Banana Tree, Banana Toggling on the banana icon makes a banana tree and an idol appear. You can pull bananas off it by tapping on the bananas and dragging away. Only a single banana or banana peel can be on the screen at one time. Bananas can be eaten by Pygmies or monkeys; the Pygmies will eat bananas whole, while monkeys discard the banana peel in an untimely fashion. You can also slap Pygmies with the banana, and hurricanes affect it. Monkeys Main Article: Monkey If the monkey icon is toggled on when a banana is pulled off the banana tree, a monkey will appear. You can have up to three monkeys on the mountain at a time. If a Pygmy attempts to eat a banana, the monkey will become infuriated and toss him off the mountain. If a monkey eats a banana, it will leave the peel on the ground, where Pygmies can slip on it. If dropped on a Pygmy, the Pygmy will run around until the monkey rips its face off. If you drop a Pygmy on a monkey, it will either throw the Pygmy off the cliff or throw him to another monkey (if there is one). If a monkey is next to a sleeping Pygmy at night, it will hump the Pygmy. After, the Pygmy fight back by punch/kicking. Monkeys can also dance. You can also burn them with the torches and strike them with lightning. Unlike other Pygmies, dropping a monkey on Charlie's back won't kill him; instead it will stay on his back. Konkey Dong Main Article: Ape Idol, Konkey Dong,'' Konkey Dong (Mini-Game)'' Along with the Banana Tree is the Ape Idol, an idol that will summon the shrewd ape Konkey Dong, provided that a Pygmy is placed in the idol. If the mini-game is toggled on, a hero Pygmy then bravely pounces into the mountain base. A 5-level Donkey Kong-themed mini-game then initiates. Global Interactions Like the other areas, Ape Mountain can interact with the Dodo Bird, Cracks (thus The Runs mini-game), Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane, but while the other areas can interact with some for of Shark (The Underwater Area has the Laser Shark, Ape Mountain cannot because it does not have any water. Trivia *The island's name is a tribute to Ape Entertainment, who made the Pocket God Comics. **In accordance with this, the Ape Entertainment logo is used to represent Ape Mountain on the map. *According to Pocket Blog, Dave had to change the code because this island is the largest so far and has more walking space for the Pygmies. *It is the only area, except for the Chambers, without the sea around it. Category:Islands/Areas